stobiofandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Michael Sarkhan
For information on the Mirror Universe version of Raven Michael Sarkhan see Raven 'Deadeye' Sarkhan “Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges” Raven Michael Sarkhan Classification: Humanoid Gender: Male Species: Human Affiliation: United Federation of Planets Family *'Father:' Sarkhan, Robert Thomas **'Status:' Deceased *'Mother:' Denara, Amanda Lewis **'Status:' Deceased Personality Raven is far to cocky for His own good, but yet He somehow makes it work. He’s dedicated to His work, but believes too much is unhealthy. Though Starfleet keeps Him under close watch, they believe in time, Raven will Be an exemplary example of a Starfleet officer. Biography Born during His parents vacation on Risa, Raven has always had a troubled life. His mother died during childbirth, His Father was a career Starfleet officer, though not one of great note. He spent most of His young life moving from Settlement to outpost to Starship and back again. Raven signed up for the academy at the age of 17. He took the exams at the testing center on Relva VII and failed. He returned the following year more determined and past the test with flying colors. Ravens career was unremarkable, until the Borg attacked Vega. When the captain and most of the command crew fell during the first barrage, the young Ensign took command without hesitation. Since then, Raven has held a command position and has excelled. Raven was given a field command of the USS Destiny NCC-92153. He commanded the ship though Many combat situations with the Gorn, Klingons, and Romulans to name a few. During a routine mission in the Badlands, the Destiny was lost after is collided with a plasma storm. 47 Crew members were lost. His next command, the USS Destiny NCC-92153-A (previously the USS Galaxy) was a Galaxy Class starship and the original of its Class. Raven and His crew were assigned to the Romulan front and defended those sectors in many engagements with the Romulans and Hirogen. With the decommissioning of the 57 year old Destiny-A. The newly built ship Sovereign Class USS Destiny-B guarded the Zeta Andromedae Sector with vigilance and fortitude. Captain Sarkhan and His crew are currently on assignment on the Borg frontlines. Hobbies/Pastimes Enjoys a good Holonovel, has been know to run Sherlock Holmes, Earth Camping, and Ancient Earth studies programs. Raven is an avid lover of ancient Earth music. Political Ideology Curriculum Vitae/Service Records *Assigned to USS Destiny NCC-92153 as a low level security officer. **Given Field command of USS Destiny. ***USS Destiny lost in the badlands on routine patrol mission. *USS Galaxy rechristened USS Destiny NCC-92153-A. **Assigned to USS Destiny-A. ***Serves on Romulan front. ****USS Destiny-A Decommissioned. *Assigned to USS Destiny NCC-92153-B. **On Assignment on Borg front. ***Nearly Captured and assimilated by the Borg, only escaping with the help of Kolda. ****USS Destiny-B destroyed with all hands except Sarkhan. *Second brush with near assimilation by the Borg. **Rescued By Omega Fleet ***Given medical leave for 3 months *Given command of USS Destiny NCC 92153-C, A Defiant refit. *Assigned to the USS Outworlder, an Excelsior class starship. Special Notes Category:Federation Category:Featured Articles